The Guardian
by Amanda-Marie04
Summary: The complete history of the Avatar has been forgotten, rather held away for the protection of power. The Avatar is not the only link to the spirit world, the Avatar is not the only threat to the Fire Nation. Rated T for possible language in the future. Zuko x OC. New Chapters after 10/29/12 will start to follow Avatar story line. Hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

_**AN: Hi everyone! Thanks so much for reading! This is actually a republish since I deleted all my old stories. So if you have started this story before please read on, I'm going to bring some major edits into this story. Just a warning i am going to change some things around. Please enjoy!**_

The Guardian: Prologue

The history of the Avatar is one of substantial nobility and undeniable honor. Although experts believe that they have an accurate account of the history of the Avatars yet only one secret remains...

The history of the Avatar's Guardian is one only known to the Avatar and to the protector. The role of a Guardian is just as noble and I dare say more difficult. We protect the Avatar from their enemies, and if the Avatar does die in the State we take form as the Avatar, we take their place as the peace maker of the world and we become the sought out prize of the enemy.

I learned my duties as I pursued my destiny. There was little room for happiness. I abandoned my Avatar and joined the side of the enemy to save myself, only to betray the enemy in the end. Despite my struggles of loyalty, the one thing I never did was betray my destiny.

I pass this scared knowledge onto you. Use it well...

_**Updates will be whenever I possibly can, I will re-watch every episode to make sure I have my details correct, that will take time. I hope you enjoyed this little taste. Please Review!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**-Amanda**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Guardian

AN: So here we go, the first chapter! Please no flames!

My beginning is simple, yet my journey is long...

I was born in one of the last existing Air villages, nestled high in the air, higher than the ones that were found by the Fire Nation. We had a small civilian population, the majority of the villagers were monks, priests, and priestesses. The marketplace quietly bustled with daily affairs - trade, meetings, and rowdy school boys throwing air balls at each other. We stayed here nested together, we went no where, afraid of what we would see on the outside beyond our mountain top. Afraid we would be caught by the Fire Nation in our travels.

There weren't many air benders left, other than the few schools boys from the marketplace, the elder monks, and a few of priests and priestesses. Because of the waining population of elementals the codes to get into the sects became more lenient. My mother and I were air benders, my little sister, who was actually my half sister, didn't have an element. My family was outcasted by the village. My step-father was the first and only one to venture out of the village, he never came back.

There were other reasons, reasons no one would speak out loud but we knew their thought. They knew of my father his yearly visits put the village on edge. He was the only Fire bender to know about us. I kept it to myself, but I always thought it was because he knew I was a fire bender. I always had the thought that he would not attack my village because he expected me to. I was Fire Nation. That was my duty to the crown. Little did he know I had the duty to myself first.

I was never allowed to be a part of the religious sects in the village, they believed the spirits warned them of my evil, of my disloyalty. I was not to lay foot on sacred ground for the sake of the spirits. I only did once, and it changed everything.

At one point during the fall season a messenger came to our door it was an urgent message from the monks at the Air Temple. I was to report immediately they told me. I look to my sister An, she lowered her head disappointed that this time she couldn't go with me to town (I used to buy her little treats if we didn't spend everything on food). I bent down to look at her, handed her the basket and told her to be careful in the market place, I slipped an extra coin into her hand so she could buy herself something too. I left with the messenger, he took me to the Temple gate, I hadn't stepped forward in years.

The reception I got was the same it had been those many years ago, it had to have been at least ten. I think I was six when I was told to stay away. With my first step the wind picked up speed in the Temple Courtyard, it wrapped around me kissed me softly on my right cheek. The messenger backed away from me, I saw the glow on his face, my air tattoo that had been on the right side of my face and down my shoulder had been there for as long as I had been alive. It was different then the Bending masters tattoos. And we had never seen a tattoo glow, not like the Avatar's which is said to. The glow dimmed as quickly as it had begun. The messenger took a deep breath and led me on, not sure if it was the right choice.

He led me to the chamber of the Temple that the Air Monks supposedly met. The room was spacious where the roof was supposed to be was open sky. Light shined into this secret place, the wind whispered, now and then wrapping around me as if welcoming me home. The Head Monk entered the same door I entered through.

He spoke from behind, "The spirits welcome you daughter." I turned to face him. He was a small old man, an arrow was tattooed on his forehead by the spirits. The wind swirled around us for a moment then lingered as a gentle breeze. He looked at my face, "It is curious we have not met, the spirits are thrilled by your presence, they're speaking so loud I'm sure even you could hear them." He smiled and laughed a bit as if it was a joke. But I could hear the whispers in the wind, I would never claim to understand. I was anxious, I didn't know what to expect, I tried to keep my voice from quivering.

"The messenger said this was urgent, What can I do?"

He looked at me still smiling, he was like the grandfather I never had. He made me feel safe. The Monk stayed silent, probably trying to figure out how to word his question, "Are you a fire bender daughter?" Shameful, I slowly nodded my head. "What about water? Earth?" I shook my head,

"I've never tried."

"Come" He waved me over to walk with him, he started without me, I stood in my place, frightened what my admission of fire bending would get me. He turned around to look at me and said again "Come, come now, we cannot keep the spirits waiting." I muttered a silent prayer to Yangchen, one of the female Air Nomadic Avatars. A gust of wind accompanied me and the little old Monk out the door.

We walked out into another courtyard, this one in the center of the temple. The Monk took my arm and led me into the middle of the courtyard. "Sit" he told me, "close your eyes and meditate." I did as I was told, I never meditated before so it just felt like I was sitting with my eyes closed, I was afraid I wasn't doing it right, and if it wasn't right I wouldn't please the spirits.

I heard the Monk chant in some ancient language, I remained still. Wind surrounded me, it felt like a vortex of air, I tried not to open my eyes, I didn't want to risk upsetting the spirits. Next I felt heat it surrounded me, it wasn't a vortex of fire, it was a ring of fire. I breathed in, I felt the fire come close, breathe out, the fire extended away from me. The air was deafening, the fire was hot, water cooled the heat and blocked the noise. I felt like I was sitting in the middle of a bubble. I kept repeating to myself to stay still. Lastly, instead of sitting on the stone of the courtyard, I felt as if I was sitting in a bed of grass, the smell of fresh dirt filled my nostrils. Over the sound of the air vortex, over the rush of the fire, and through the bubble I heard the monk, as if we was right next to my ear say softly, "Open your eyes" I obeyed, everything I imagined around me was with me in reality. I was bending the four elements.

I looked to the sky, not knowing what else to do I asked the spirits to subdue the elements, they complied. I stood in front of the Monk, tears glistened in his eyes. "In my years, I never thought I would see the day. You are our protector, our hope, our Guardian" I think I must have looked like an idiot. How do you react to that kind of news. Being the Guardian. Wait, I didn't even know what that meant, I didn't want to know what that meant. I left that old Monk in the middle of the courtyard with that tear in his eye, I never saw it drop.

I ran all the way home, not knowing what else to do. I had too many questions, ones that I didn't want to know the answer to. Whatever this title meant, whatever the responsibilities were that came with it. I didn't want it. I could barely guard my sister from the boys in the courtyard let alone guard someone of spiritual importance. As soon as I got home I bursted through the door. I wanted to forget, I needed to find my mother so she could put me to work on some kind of mind numbing task. Instead I found her sitting on the couch, her head in her hands sobbing. I sent her a cool breeze so she knew I was in her presence. Without taking her head out of her hands she spoke, "Watch your bending Lyn." Moments later she finally looked at me with a bruised eye and tears streaming from it, she wiped her tears, got up, straightened herself up, and came up to me to lay her hand on my shoulder, "Your father is waiting out back," she paused,"make sure you cover that up" she reminded me, referring to my tattoo. Quickly I got my homemade coverup and spread it on my face until it dried into my skin. It left no memory of my marking.

Against my better judgement I met my father outside. He was muscular built man, his red suit of armor made him look bigger than he was. His hair was black as ink was slicked back. His eyes were like burning amber. From his foreboding demeanor his face lit up when he saw me. I was the apple of his eye, I made him proud. I was the only good thing that came out of his worst mistake, his relationship with my mother. They met when they were at the University, my father was from a Fire Nation colony, a full blooded fire bender, and from a noble family. His father was the governor or something like that of the Colony. My mother, despite the rules, went to the same university as he did in the Colonies. She was the only one to, she of course kept her air bending a secret. It was only after she got pregnant that he learned the truth, he casted her aside. The only thing keeping her village alive was the chance that the baby (I) was a fire bender. Fire was my second element that I bent. After she realized I had double bending she wrote to him immediately letting him know his wish came true. I am what is saving this town. So I guess in a way...I am the Guardian.

He frowned at my disheveled appearance, he was used to the high life of the Fire Nation Capitol. He was a general after all and the right hand of the Fire Lord. "Let's resume your training." I haven't bent fire since he came here last, more than a year ago. Needless to say I was a little rusty. After a while of drilling it all came back, I wasn't as good as he had hoped, "You haven't been practicing have you?"

"It's difficult when you're in an Air village." I replied. I had a problem with my father, I tried not to show it. He grunted in retort. "Why are you here anyway?"

He smiled. "I'm glad you asked, I didn't know how to bring it up. I've been thinking, I want you to come back to the Fire Nation with me. Leave these untouchables behind. Come to place of luxury, you'll never have to work a day in your life, you can get proper schooling, you can be a prominent member of Fire Nation society." he sounded so passionate about being a monster.

"Why? Why now, you've had sixteen years to do this."

"Everyday you are loosing technique, knowledge and skill of your innate ability. It's about time you came to live amongst those of you're own kind. Haven't you ever been curious what it's like to not be different? To be with those who will accept you?" He was saying all the right things. But I would still be different. I can bend all four. "You have so much potential Lyn, the Fire Nation will do you good."

"I can't leave mother."

"Lyn a storm is coming and it will be a storm bringing much more power than you've ever seen. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I've protected myself this long. I can handle whatever you throw at me." I fiercely snapped.

He looked to the ground disappointed, he picked up his helmet and said softly, "Please change your mind." I walked off as a reply.

I saw my father leave and walk out of town. The streets were empty, people coward in fear in their homes, parents protecting their children from the evil Fire Nation. I felt my mother's hand on my shoulder, "What did the Monks tell you?" she asked me quietly. I faced her.

"I'm the Guardian."

AN: I'm really sorry that this is so long! Originally it was fast paced and really short so I wanted to rewrite it. Thank you for sticking through to the end. Please Review. I LOVE feedback and questions. If you send me questions I will answer you personally unless it's information about the story I cannot give out! Second Chapter maybe up tonight as well!


	3. Chapter 2: The Battle

AN: I'm just in the writing mood. I thought why put this fantastic mood and the special event of an empty dorm to waste. Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!

The first shots of war rang out. A ball of fire exploded in the twilight sky crashing directly into the Temple. Flames burned the sky, ash rained down. Screams of terror broke out of every household. My mother stood by my side watching the destruction. It was a storm of fire in a battle of arrogance. My sister ran to us seeking comfort, protection. An cried enough tears for the world to flood. I sank down to her level to hold her. I wanted her to know, at least think, that everything would be okay.

The earth shattered and our house erupted in flames. I tried to control the flame it was too strong, or I was too weak. I couldn't fit them, the heat pushed me back with my family. She held my chin and spoke strongly, "You're the one meant to live." Tears formed. I wiped them away for her, "Bring us peace." She said nothing else to me. She grabbed my arm and paraded toward the flame. I did my best to make us path, it was no use. Our skin seared with the slight touch of the flame. My mother cried to An telling her to stay back, she would return to her. She barely managed to open our front door, she did so enough that I could fit, she shoved me out. I landed on my side on the stone street. I tried to quickly get on my feet, Fire Nation soldiers were beginning to fill the streets. I ran to the other side of the street in an alley to hide from the approaching enemy.

I was far enough away to only feel the heat of the flame as my home, along with my mother and sister, exploded, burning my home to the ground. I watched in horror as the last remnants of my memories floated down to the ash covered ground. I backed myself into the alley wall, I allowed myself to sink down to the ground. The ash started to become thick in the air, as if a volcano had just exploded. I had to move, I was going to carry out my mother's last wishes, I would bring them peace. All I wanted was vengeance. I ran into the streets willingly, I was going to fight fire with fire. Two soldiers caught me before I was able to throw out a single spark. Both were built men, nothing in their outside appearance showed me there was any difference between the two. Behind the demon helmet I was sure there were two real demons.

"We caught a little Air flower" The one solider said to the other. The man speaking came to look at me in the face, his partner held both of my arms, "It'd be a shame to have anything happen to such a delicate little thing" He was patronizing. My anger rose, I let it fill me. I breathed steam and spit fire in his face. He bent it away, doing no harm, "I was wrong, looks like we have a little traitor". He used his bending to produce a fire ball that had an aim straight for my face. I quickly ducked, it hit his partner casting him backwards and letting me go. I tried to run, the patronizing one caught me by my neck, "I don't stand for letting traitors go." He had me by my neck until his partner was able to hold me down. "Traitors burn." He said as his flame launched itself and my body. I completely closed me in, I knew this is how my family died, I deserved to go with them the same way.

The flame subsided by another bender's manipulation. The soldiers turned to see my father as the one who saved me from an excruciating death. "What do you think you are doing!" He boomed, the whole village had gone quiet except the burning wood.

"Punishing runaways sir. Just as commanded." My attacker responded, "This one tried to run and attacked us." My father let out a small chuckle, "She used fire bending against me sir. Traitors must be punished, I don't even know how I fire bender would have gotten here." He babbled.

"Did you ever think she used her bending against you because you attacked her first."

"She looked like one of them..."The attacker's voice trailed.

My father killed him on the spot.

I was dizzy from the pain, I knew the world was going to close in soon enough. I just wasn't sure if I would survive to see the next day. He bent down and hovered over me, "I'm going to get you some help." I tried to get up to walk with him instead. I dropped back to the ground, my body searing in pain. "Don't move it will only cause you more pain."

I watched him as he ran and disappeared into the horizon. I'm not sure how long I waited there as heat devoured me. Instead of my father returning to me a boy in armor came to my aid. He took off his helmet. He had gold eyes, jet black hair, pale, other then battle wounds his face was perfect. "Are you alright?" He asked.

I thought about that for a moment. I just lost everything, in a matter of minutes. "No" I replied numbly, everything was sinking in. Truth was seeping into my veins. He reached out to help me, I screamed in the pain. I jumped back apologizing for causing my pain. My soul couldn't take it so it took me into the darkness.

AN: I know it's really short! I'm sorry, but I think the creative juices have worked their way out. Someone needs to invent literal juice that they call Creativity. I would live off of that stuff. Please review, leave feedback. Make me feel like a little kid on Christmas morning :)

-Amanda

P.S. Update will hopefully be soon


	4. Chapter 3: The Fire Nation

AN: I tried to update last night but I had no creativity in my bones. Thankfully ideas came to me today. I hope, like always, that you enjoy! By the way I'm changing some of the timeline of events.

The darkness followed the pulse of my heart, alternating between the blackness of the dark in my mind, and red. Black. Red. Black. Red. The colors began to mesh together piecing together reality. The black came to define the darkness of the shadows and the hair of everyone in the room. Red became the dominant color of my vision. The walls, the floor, the dress of the room's inhabitants. The room was lit by the sinking sun through massive windows. Outside the sky turned an alluring deep purple, pink, and yellow.

I noticed, felt no pain I had no symptoms of the attack I had faced. I expected a painful homecoming but it was rather comfortable. The bed I laid on was like a cloud, I had been here so long there was a crevice that shaped to my body. I was still in the same homely dress, my hair I felt like a Raven - Eagle's nest. Regardless of my appearance I kept my attention on the courtyard outside the window. It was quite a large garden with exotic plants, it had a small pond which a family of Turtle Ducks swam freely. I kept my sights on the family, trying to suppress my memories of my own. It was only until the sun was gone that I turned my head to get a look at the rest of the room, which instantly became lit by fire. I saw a woman sitting at the end of the bed. She sat tall and straight, her hair was dark sitting high on top of her head. My movements caused the ladies in the room to stir, noticing the commotion the woman at my feet looked to me.

Rising she spoke, "You gave us all quite a scare." She knelt before me and grabbed my hand, "I'm so relieved you're back with us." She reminded me of my mother- this woman was comforting and acted as if I was her own. I was honored to have a complete stranger care for me, I teared up at the thought. She came in closer to me and began to stroke my hair, "You're safe now." I nodded in reply, I couldn't find my words. She picked up a bowl off the floor and applied some substance to the side of my face. My tattoo, I had just remembered, my eyes widened with fear. She saw the change of my expression and reassured me, "You're safe" she whispered. I sighed with relief, this woman was actually going to protect me.

A knock came at the door, all movement subsided in the room and the woman stood as the door opened. My father stepped through the door, his helmet at his side. He sat at my side, "I've been so worried. I'm sorry I couldn't get help sooner." He sounded guilt redden. Under his demeanor, I gathered that I did mean something to him.

I found my voice, "It's alright." He patted my head and smiled.

Another visitor had come. I tall man, taller than my father, he had broad shoulders, his hair was partially on top of his head yet it mostly flowed down his back. He wore robes of red and gold much like the woman. He put his hand on my father's shoulder, "Didn't I tell you she would be alright!" He boomed with laughter, "She is your daughter Chen. She has tremendous strength, she is after all a fire bender." He had a wide grin.

"I don't know why I doubt you." My father said back also with a smile.

I glanced around the room, the woman was standing with her head down, the other ladies were either on their knees with head bent or completely on the floor. I could only assume I was in the presence of the Firelord. I knew I had to do the best I could to fit in here, I had to act like I was apart of this culture. Who knows the stories my father told him of some fictitious place that I've grown up. I wriggled around to get used to movement, my father stood to give me room. I threw the blankets off of me, and stood, at least to the best of my ability. I bowed before him, "It's an honor you're Highness" I said.

He touched my head, "Rise daughter." I did as I was told, "You are as humble as you are strong." I stood straight, my father lent himself to be a crutch. He turned to the ladies in the room, "Prepare the feast!" He commanded. Every last woman,with the exception of who I now presumed to be the Fire Lady, left the room to cary out their orders. My father helped me to sit back down. The Firelord nodded his head at my father and I as he took his leave.

"We'll have to get your strength up." He said to me.

"Let me clean her up first." The Queen said to him. He nodded in agreement and also left. She helped me walk over to the bath. She seemed fine with the fact of bathing a complete stranger.

"Your Highness is too kind, though I can bathe myself, I don't want to burden you with this task."

"Please, my name is Ursa. And I think you need to calm yourself and relax. You have a big night tonight."

After bathing, the Queen dressed me in the finest silk I had ever come across. It was naturally, a red dress that came to the floor. The neckline cut across my chest showing my collarbone, the sleeves exposed my shoulders. Although it came to the time that she had to get ready, she had one of her ladies tend to my hair. By the she was done, I was unrecognizable. The girl left me to myself, I used that time to ensure my tattoo would not be slipping out. Any sign of it and my life would undoubtedly end.

The feast started shortly after I was ready, my father came to the room which I had spent my recovery in. Upon seeing me he said, "You look beautiful. Red is definitely your color" He chuckled at his own joke. He extended his arm for me to take. As we walked to the banquet he crammed my head with etiquette. Right before we reached the doors he said, "We will not be seated together, you are on the bottom level, in the corner. This is just so anyone here is able to speak with you. Be gracious. Remember, you have been living with your grandparents in the colony."

He couldn't say anymore, the curtains were opened for us and we were announced in. We walked arm in arm down the red carpet, rows of tables were already set up filled with other nobel men and women. Military generals were seated at the second of three tiers. These were the seats of honor for these men. There was murmur through the crowd, questioning who I was. We walked together until the very end of the carpeting. We turned our separate ways and I took my designated seat. Finally all the guests were seated, then the announcement came, "Presenting, the royal family, Firelord Ozai, Fire Lady Ursa, Princess Azula, and Prince Zuko. Everyone on cue rose...except me. The royal family entered from the third tier, they took their seats, as well as everyone else. Again I was left standing a half second too late.

The Firelord stood, no one else followed. "Welcome!" the room fell silent, "Tonight we feast to welcome Admiral Chen's daughter, Lyn." I was taken aback. I didn't know what to do. The man next to be whispered harshly for me to stand. I did and the room filled with applause. I bowed my head first at the Firelord and then at the crowd. "As beautiful as a princess, no?" I felt my cheeks get warm, the crowd chuckled. "Let the feast begin!" He sat, I followed suit.

The feast began. There was as much food at one table that could have fed my family for years. I never have seen so much food in one place. The abundance of it was meat, but I was a vegetarian, as most Air Nomads were. I collected small portions of the more vegetarian options. The noblemen and women around me tried to start a conversation, I answered their questions as nicely as I could. I made sure that I stuck to my story. After an excruciating amount of time there came a whisper in my year, "The Firelord requests your presence at the side of your father."

I looked to see who was speaking. I turned to see the same face that tried to help me in the streets. His battle wounds were healed. His face was now free from any blemishes, his eyes shined in the firelight they were brighter gold then my jewels. I bowed my head, "Of course your Highness" he smiled and presented his arm, I wrapped my hand around it. He was dressed in red and gold dress robes. He led me to the second tier. He presented me a seat that was at the end of the table to my father's right. Before I let go of his arm I whispered over to him, "Thank you for helping me Prince Zuko." he gave me a slight smile and a nod. He pulled my chair out for me and returned to his seat above me.

Above us the Firelord sat, his wife to his right, his daughter, Princess Azula to his left. Zuko in between Azula and another man. The Firelord and Azula were talking about fire bending techniques and something called an agni-kai. At the same time the Prince talked to the man next to him, he was large in the stomach, yet smaller in height, and was older than anyone else. The fat man talked to Zuko about tea, the Prince seemed uninterested. The Queen sat lonely, speaking to no one unless spoken to. Around me was my father, a man named Commander Zhou, and other Commanders and Admirals in the Fire Nation Army. Further down the table was the other man that aided my attack. He avoided my eyes. I was amongst the Nation who killed my people. They accepted me, I never felt acceptance outside my family before. However beautiful this moment was, it did not change the ugliness of the Fire Nation mentality.

AN: Thanks for tuning in again. Please remember to review! I love feedback from the readers. I want to know what you're thinking! If i'm not making anything clear please let me know. And ask questions! Questions can help spark creativity!

Thank You!

-Amanda


	5. Chapter 4: The Legend

AN: So far, everything I've posted has been rewritten from the original version. Unfortunately I no longer have the original version of this chapter to reference. I will do my best to make this chapter as good as the others, if not better.

After the banquet my father took me to my new home. It was only a few minutes away from the palace. Our home was larger than I would ever be used to. Most of this new life would be unlike anything I had ever experienced. There were high ceilings with red curtains draping down from the ceiling. The furniture was made of the finest wood, the cushions were embroidered with gold flames. The floor was made out of a similar wood as the furniture. My father had a collection of fine pottery and glass work. There was a room made especially for tea and Pai Sho. There were many rooms in the house, the most familiar to me was my own bedroom. I never had one to myself before, at first it was lonely but I began to enjoy the solitude. I didn't spend much time at home, I spent the majority of my time at the palace.

My father wanted me to have the best education possible. He made arranged with the Firelord to have my lessons done with Prince Zuko and Princess Azula. He readily agreed. My lessons were administered at the palace, I spent my time reviewing in the courtyard, my first sight of the Fire Nation. My favorite spot was sitting underneath a large tree by the pond. As I took breaks for studying and reading I fed the Turtle Ducks.

One day not too long after my arrival and immersion of Fire Nation education, Zuko joined me under the tree. At first he didn't say much to me, I didn't mind, I appreciated the company. It was my first time that I attempted to feed the Turtle Ducks that he spoke to me, "My mother and I would feed them all the time." He looked at the tree that gave us shade, "It was always under this tree." He sighed, "That was along time ago, we grew out of that tradition." I gave him a weak smile. He informed me of the correct ways to feed them. After this exchange, he met me regularly under the tree.

Zuko became my only friend that was our age. Azula didn't like me, she didn't like the thought of colony trash coming in to take over her home. Of course this was never my intention. Azula I found was not a force to be reckoned with. Other than education, we all trained together. Azula was a prodigy, she was powerful but I knew her bending was only fueled by hatred and anger. She did what she could to discourage Zuko. He wasn't as refined as she was, but I could tell he would become a great bender with practice. She tried to get under my skin, but I would never let that happen. I never meant to, but at points I was able to out preform her. I threatened her, through skill and overall presence. Zuko told me, the comment the Firelord made at the banquet got to her. She never had to battle for her father's affection.

There were two other girls I met during my time at the palace. Mai and Ty Lee were friends with Princess Azula they were two conflicting personalities. Mai always seemed aloof and depressed, Ty Lee was manic always had energy and a positive attitude. Neither of them paid me any mind. Except Mai kept a watch on me as I spent time with the Prince.

Slowly as time pressed on Zuko became my closest, and only friend. We spent hours talking at a time, either under the tree, while play Pai Sho, or enjoying a cup of tea. Every night we would have tea together, sometimes our fathers joined us, sometimes his mother, but my favorite times were with Iroh. I found that it was his Uncle Iroh Zuko was speaking to at the banquet. Iroh was the wisest man I'd ever met. Although rounder in the stomach, he reminded me of the Monk at the Air Temple who told me about my destiny. Iroh had a spiritual aura around him, he was unlike anyone in the Nation. Zuko once told me he's been to the Spirit World in search of his son. It explained the spiritual connection I felt I had with him. One night, a few months after I settled in, Iroh joined Zuko and I for tea. Our conversations were never dull, they were highly intelligent and almost controversial. Before we began that night, Zuko's mother, Ursa, also grabbed a seat.

Iroh started, "Did I ever tell you about the forgotten history of the Avatar?" Iroh looked at me at the corner of his eye.

Zuko's eyes lit up, not noticing Iroh's glance, he was fascinated with Avatar history and lore, "No. What is there to know that we don't know already?"

Iroh took a deep breath in, the fire in front of us rose. He breathed out, "Listen closely" he whispered. "The history of the Avatar is a long history. Pages filled with honorable men and women who dedicated their lives to the balance of the elements. Each avatar is born into a Nation, upon completion of mastering their innate element they move to the next..."

Zuko cut him off, "We know Uncle! What don't we know."

Ursa shot Zuko a stern look, "Continue Iroh"

He began again, "Well let's skip ahead. The Avatar is not the only one in charge of creating balance." He looked around at us, Zuko was excited to hear more. I felt the pit of my stomach tighten into a knot. I heard whispers in the wind again. The spirits were present. I knew where this was going. "There is a protector for the Avatar. The Guardian. The role of the Guardian is just that, to guard, protect the Avatar from danger. The protector must always be present when their Avatar is in the Avatar State, when they're at their most vulnerable. This ensures the continuation of the Cycle."

"What happens if the Guardian isn't there to protect the Avatar? What if the Avatar is killed in the State?" I asked, trying to seem intrigued instead of anxious.

"The Guardian resumes the role of the Avatar. It gives the world a second chance. The Guardian is always born in the same Nation. The only thing that is extremely different between the two is that the Guardian is born as masters of all four elements. However, it is only the first element that the Guardian bends that can be taught directly to the Avatar. The other three elements must be taught by other teachers. The Guardians first element is not always the element they're born into."

Ursa chimed in, " Take Avatar Roku's Guardian for example, her first element was Earth even though she was Fire Nation."

Iroh nodded, "I like to believe that the Guardian is more powerful than the Avatar. Guardians receive boosts in their elements like any bender of any specific element. Take the full moon, it is when water benders are at their most powerful, making a Guardian's water bending just as powerful. During an solar eclipse, the fire bending is enabled just like any other fire bender but they still have the power of the other three elements."

I spoke up, afraid of the answer I would get, "So if the Avatar dies, does the Guardian?"

"A Guardian can live without an Avatar, an Avatar cannot live without a Guardian." Iroh yawned, "It's getting late, I'm going to bed." We bid him goodnight as well as Ursa who excused herself.

Zuko and I were left alone, the fire was slowly dying we left it to die, we moved to the courtyard. The moon's face was bright and lightened our environment. Zuko created a flame for us to illuminate more. We sat in our spot, the moon reflected in the pond Turtle Ducks made it ripple. Zuko lit one of the lanterns we put out here. He turned towards me, "In the Air Village, after help came and took you back to the ship, Admiral Chen took me aside. He told me how you lived in that village all your life. He didn't want you to have to see that happen to your family." He dug through his pocket, "Your father showed me which house was yours." He looked into his hand, "I don't want to upset you. I found this in the front right corner. I didn't look to see what it was, but I thought maybe...you would want to have a little piece of home with you." He handed me a charred box, "I was surprised that it wasn't destroyed. I figured if you survived and so did this, that it was meant for you." Some tears formed in my eyes, I hadn't thought of home in a long time. I thanked him for saving this piece of home, and I thanked him again for saving me. "Do you want me to walk you back home?"

I shook my head, "It's more dangerous for you to be out then me." He didn't fight me on the issue, he probably figured that I wanted to be alone. I did.

I walked home by myself, I held the box gently not wanting to damage it any further. I promised myself I wouldn't open it until I was in the safety of my room. I quietly crept through the rooms. I quickly scooted myself inside my room and closed the door. Sitting on my bed was Ursa.

"Your Majesty!" I exclaimed

"Shh. Not so loud, your father doesn't know I'm here and I want to keep it that way." I nodded, she led me to sit next to her on the couch I had in front of one of my windows. "I'm leaving tonight." She said softly. I tried to ask her why, "The secrets of the Avatar are closely guarded. I kept this information from the Fire Nation. My hus- Firelord Ozai believes that I'm a traitor by withholding information."

"But Iroh-"

"I told the Firelord that he got that information from me. Zuko will need Iroh more than me." She read the puzzled look on my face, "My grandfather was Avatar Roku, my grandmother was his Guardian. I know the history based off his testimony." She pulled some scrolls from her sleeve, "You will need these more than me." She handed the tattered scrolls to me.

"I knew I felt some kind of connection with you." She smiled

"When I saw your tattoos I knew I would have to protect you in some way. This is my way of protecting you." She looked down in my hands, my box, "May I?" I nodded. She took the box from my hands and carefully removed the lid. There was wrappings around the object, a note fell out of the box, I quickly grabbed it. Ursa gasped, "This was my grandmothers." She held up an amulet. Engraved on it was the symbols of the four elements, "This is the symbol of the Guardian. I guess it always finds its way to the next." She placed it gently in my hands, "Take care of it."

She stood up and was half way to the door, I stopped her, "Iroh said that the Avatar cannot live without the Guardian. Does that mean I'm too late?"

She turned, "No, you're right on time. Iroh didn't get that part right, perhaps I didn't explain it correctly. The Avatar cannot live without the Guardian as a means of protection. The Guardian is chosen only when he or she is needed most. Your Avatar will need you. I cannot say when, I can only say he will."

"How do you know the Avatar is a he?"

"The Guardian is always the opposite gender, it creates balance."

"How can there be an Air Nomad avatar? There isn't an Air Nomad left. There hasn't been an Avatar in a hundred years."

"The spirits control destiny. I cannot answer any of those questions."

She turned towards the door again. I stopped her again and hugged her goodbye, "Thank you for being the mother I needed." I cried to her.

She looked to me crying, "I love you like you are my own daughter." She pulled me close to her again, before she left she spoke again, "May I ask a favor from you?" I said yes, "Look after Zuko, make sure he is alright." She was crying harder after she finished speaking.

I whispered, "I will."

She gave me one last smile. And like that, the beautiful traitor walked out of my life.

AN: I know I'm changing stuff around please no flames. Tell me what you think, ask me your questions, tell me what YOU want to see happen, I may just use it for upcoming chapters.

Thanks!

-Amanda


	6. Chapter 5: The Arrangement

AN: Hi everyone! Well, at the moment Hurricane Sandy is making its way to New York, and we are getting some of its wrath, thankfully it isn't as bad as New Jersey. My classes were cancelled for tonight which left me with a lot of time to update tonight. I hope all of you are doing well.

I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping in the cool early morning. I had drifted to sleep on my couch. In my hand was still the amulet that Ursa identified as the emblem of the Guardian. I promised her I would protect it. I got up at stuck it and the scrolls deep inside one of my clothing drawers. I didn't have any maids, I insisted I do my own chores and work, my father accepted my request. I dressed for the new day. I was ready to leave for the palace until a slip of paper caught my eye. It rested on the floor, it was torn and crumpled, but not badly damaged. I read it;

Lyn,

I saw this in the market, I thought it was pretty so I bought it for you.

SURPRISE!

I love you!

-An

I held the note close to my heart I silently thanked her in a prayer. I felt a cold rush go through my hand, I knew it was her. I was about to place it into my drawer but I came to the decision on that these objects were precious, they deserved to be kept somewhere safe. I emptied my smaller jewelry boxes to store them in the box. Under my bed I loosened a floor tile and stowed them there. There I knew no one would stumble upon them on accident.

I went to the palace to keep the other promise I made, I had to make sure Zuko was doing alright. I knew where to find him. He was sitting slouched over on the rock, looking out into the pond. I sat next to him, "My mother left last night."

I nodded and whispered, "I know."

He lifted his head and looked to me, his golden eyes shimmered with tears some of which were streaming down his face. I could feel his pain, I knew what it was like. We both lost our best friend, our mothers. I hugged him, he held me tightly and sobbed into my shoulder. "Grow up Zu-Zu" Azula said to him, her arms crossed and smiling at her brother's despair. I shot her a look, "Don't be too much of a mother to him, you might end up dead too." She harshly spat.

"You're a monster."

"You spent too much time with my mother." She grinned. Zuko didn't take much more from Azula, he sprang to his feet and sent fire spiraling towards her. She blocked it bending blue fire. "Nice try little brother, you're going to have to try harder than that." I was tempted just to whip some water at her face and freeze it, but I could never bring myself to hurt someone intentionally. I couldn't take the guilt if I had actually hurt the solider in the Air village, I knew I wouldn't be able to take the guilt if I wasn't under attack. But I had no problem getting someone to back off, I sent an array of flames at her. She dogged all of them except one which knocked the wind out of her. She bounced right back up and produced lightning, "You better learn your place here." She sent the lightning at me, Zuko pushed me out of the way before it hit me. I'll admit that I was shaken, Azula took it as my fear of her. She walked away from us satisfied.

"You can't win against her." He whispered to me. He sat back down on the rock, he became stone. Slowly, I saw Zuko sink into himself. I knew he wouldn't talk about it, not with the chance of Azula seeing. Weeks went by with him in this state. Zuko stopped coming to our spot, he spent most of his time in seclusion. I tried to see him, his servants told me he didn't want to be bothered. Seeing my concern, Iroh tried to ease my mind. We played Pai Sho multiple times over tea. Iroh would inform me on Zuko's condition. He began having nightmares that would wake him in his sleep screaming, his mother calling for help but he never could.

I came to the palace everyday without fail to the pond. I was surprised to see, about a month after Ursa left, that Zuko was back feeding the Turtle Ducks. I sat next to him once more. He still seemed numb, but he wanted to talk like we used to. Neither of us brought up the Firelady. We spoke of the future and bending. He brought up the subject of home.

Home.

I tried not to think of it, the last time I openly spoke about it was with Ursa that night. I asked him what he wanted to know. He told me he wanted to know everything. I answered his questions. We spoke in whispers, what we spoke about was treason, punishable by banishment if we were caught. He didn't seem to mind that I came from an Air village. He had his opinions about my race that he kept to himself. To him I was a fire bender, not an Air Nomad. That was the one difference between him and the rest of the Fire Nation.

Our relationship was rebuilt, he started to become the boy that I remembered. We were back to normal. The nightly tea - talks resumed, sometimes we would talk into the very early hours of the next day. Other things changed, we started to go outside the palace. He realized I had never seen the whole capital. We walked through the streets where our history lessons for me started to jump out of the scrolls. He took me to the best tea shop, and some of the nicest restaurants in the city. There was barely a time that we were apart. These were my happiest memories.

I lived in my perfect world for quite sometime. My days with Zuko seemed to mesh together. I loved every second I spent with him, I never wanted the nights to end. At times I thought I had fallen in love with the Prince, but reason took over reminding me that I had a duty to complete. It was just a matter of time. Time proved to be our master, there came a day that knocked me out of my perfect world.

A package came to my door sometime in early summer. I had already been in the Fire Nation for a few months, almost a full year. Inside was a gown, it was even more elegant than the first dress I wore, and far more beautiful than the other dresses I wore at small events throughout the year. It was a sheath floor length gown, with black and gold accents. My father saw the gown and smiled, "I hoped you would like it."

I held it up to myself in the mirror, "What's the occasion?" I asked him admiring my present.

He became uncomfortable almost immediately after I asked, he had to have figured I would ask. He itched the back of his neck and ran his fingers through his hair, "Well Lyn, uh...um..." He couldn't find the right words to say. I could only think of one answer, I hadn't been around a lot.

"Are you getting remarried?" I asked him.

His laughter filled the house, "Why would you think that?"

"I'm not around that much, I thought I may have missed her." I explained.

He continued to laugh, "No, I'm not getting married." He quickly added quietly, "You are."

I thought my ears had deceived me, "What are you talking about?" I snapped dropping the gown to the floor.

He bent to pick up the dress, "Now don't be angry. Do you know why I brought you here?"

"So I could 'be with my own kind' or some kind of biased mentality like that"

"Well...yes. But also as a favor..." He tried to explain. I looked at him in disbelief, "The Firelord asked me to bring you here." I could not believe what I was hearing, "he asked me if I ever had children, he assumed your mother to be dead. I told him she died in childbirth. He asked me all about you, and thought it would be good for the continuation of both our lines if..."

"Wait!" I yelled. I really was in disbelief, "You arranged my marriage to Zuko!" This could not be happening. I had a destiny to fulfill I did not need the Firelord for a father-in-law trying to destroy the Avatar, and now that he knew about the Guardian, well it was more imperative more than ever to keep my secret."

"You're going to be a Queen" he smiled. He put his hand on my shoulders, "No one denies the Firelord." He put the dress in my hands. "The banquet is tonight."

I dropped the dress and ran out the door to Zuko. We bumped into each other half way. "You just found out didn't you?"

"How long have you known!"

"I just found out too." He seemed so calm about the situation, "Why are you acting like this is so bad?"

"Because I believe in free will, in marrying who you love." Zuko frowned, "That's not to mean that I don't I just-" I stopped talking, I didn't want to hurt him.

He handed me a small box. It was fully red with a black flame and a gold outline. I took it and opened it. Inside was a magnificent ring covered in rubies. "It was my mother's engagement ring from my father. Their marriage was arranged too. I'm convinced she loved him."

"Do you think he loved her?" I asked looking down at the ring.

"No. Don't let us end up like that. Say no if you don't want this."

I didn't say anything. I was dumbfounded. He grew impatient, "There is a meeting soon, the war generals are gathering to discuss the front. He gently took hold of my chin and made me look at him, "If I'm going to be Firelord with you beside me, I have to go." He left me with a ring and a choice.

I needed some guidance, I walked back home. On my way to my room I picked up the dress, I never took my eyes off the ring. I sat on my couch and asked for help. A rush of wind came from no where, it whirled around my room and spun around me. I could hear the whispers of the spirits, I never learned what they had to say. I dug out the amulet of the Guardian. I placed four candles around it, summoning each element. I didn't know what to say, "I need guidance from Guardians past. I need a sign of what's right. I need a sign that I'm doing this right." I whispered this until I was interrupted by an out of breath servant from the palace,

"My lady, please come quickly." He struggled to say between breaths.

I blew out the candles and stuffed my amulet in my pocket, I ran without the panting servant to the palace. Iroh and my father were waiting for me at the front steps, he ushered me in

"What's going on?" I asked them frantically.

"Zuko spoke out against one of the generals at the meeting" My father explained

"Now he must face his father, it was he who he disrespected." Iroh finished.

They both kept my pace. We made it to the throne room as Zuko pleaded with his father for forgiveness. The Firelord wouldn't take it, he kept repeating that Zuko must rise and fight. Zuko's biggest mistake was to say, "I will not fight you." The Firelord attacked, a ball of fire came from Ozai's fist onto Zuko's face. I couldn't watch the impact. I jumped into my fathers arms to shield myself from his pain. A moment later when I was sure it was over I looked over to Zuko, his smooth, handsome face turned into a cratered face. A blunt burn came around his eye. The room was clearing out, I saw Azula's twisted smile as she left with her father. The war meeting was to resume, my father left with the rest of them. The only ones left was Iroh, myself, and an unconscious Zuko.

"Can you heal him? Iroh asked me in a whisper.

"I can try." I answered him, I took moisture from the air to make my water. I did what I could to soothe his burn and his pain. It looked like I couldn't heal it. "I'm sorry, I can't-" Iroh patted my shoulder.

"You tried." He gave me a weak smile.

Iroh called some servants to move Zuko to his chamber. I stayed by his side, holding a wet cloth to his burn until he came back to consciousness. When he woke, he placed his hand on mine,"How bad is it?" He said in pain.

"It's bad." I told him honestly. "I'm sorry." He stroked me hand as if to say it wasn't my fault. A knock came at his door I gave the order to come in, the servant handed me a message from the Firelord.

"What is it?" He asked me. I shrugged and opened the message, "Read it to me" he told me.

I took a deep breath, I read it over the first time to myself, "It's announcing...your-."I couldn't finish my sentence, I couldn't do this to him.

Iroh came into the room, he took the message from me, folded it, and put it in his pocket, "It announces your banishment Nephew." He said it in the most gentle tone.

"What!" Zuko yelled and jumped up.

"There is a way you can come back," Azula sneered in the doorway, "Father made such an improvement on your face. It suits you." Zuko got ready to attack, "I wouldn't try it, you're already banished, you wouldn't want another charge added do you?" He backed down.

"How can I regain my honor?" He demanded from Azula. She wasn't going to play. The room stayed silent.

"The Firelord wants you to kill the Avatar." I told him not believing my own words.

"Then I'll do it." He said fiercely.

I stood up at took my leave. Iroh followed me out. I felt like I brought this upon Zuko, I prayed for a sign to say I'm doing this right. "What are you going to do?" He asked me.

"I'm going with Zuko, I need to protect my Avatar."

"It won't be easy."

I smiled at him, "I never said it would be." I walked back to my house. I packed a satchel of clothes and books. I put my amulet on the bottom. I took precautions to ensure that the tile I kept my valuables underneath looked identical to the ones around it. I took the ring of rubies and slipped it into my bag. I left my room, left my father, left my comfortable life.

I stayed that night with Zuko making preparations for our journey. We didn't know how long we would be looking or even if we would survive. Iroh made us tea, this would be our last night of conversation and tea. It was our last night in the Fire Nation.

The next day Iroh and I noticed Zuko's burn was healing faster because of my bending, Before we boarded the ship Zuko turned to me, "Are you sure you want to leave this all behind?"

I reached out my hand for him to lend me help boarding. When I got on he looked down to my hand seeing I was wearing his ring. He looked at me and smiled for the last time.

We were both on a quest. He needed to kill. I needed to protect.

Destiny had found me.

AN: I know it's looooooooonnnnnnnngggggg. And I'm sorry for all of you who do not agree with this chapter, but keep in mind I am changing the events, so Zuko is older when he's banished. And the whole marriage thing, well it comes into play later I promise it wasn't for my own girlish enjoyment. Also next chapter we are going to start on the pursuit of the Avatar!

Keep Safe!

-Amanda


	7. Chapter 6: The Avatar

AN: These next chapters will take a lot longer to write since I'm now starting to develop this story as well as follow the series. I want to make sure I have my facts right. For the purpose of time and lack of detail of the beginning of Zuko's voyage I'm starting at the first episode.

We had been out on the sea for quite some time. So far we have checked each of the Air Temples, we docked a few times in the colonies for stock and minor repairs on our ship. It was known throughout the colonies of the punishment given to Zuko. I felt that we were just floating around hoping for something to happen or some kind of sign or clue to steer us in the right direction. We never got any reliable lack of insight made our journey longer than expected. We roamed around the seas. It was when we were heading south that we finally got a lead.

Zuko mostly stayed on deck to watch for anything of significance. Some days he spent running drills. He became more aggressive towards everyone, including me. I spent my days in solitude meditating for the majority of the day, listening to spirits. I tried to get my own clues of the location of my Avatar. The times I wasn't meditating I spent with Iroh playing some kind of game to pass our time, as Zuko obsessed over the whereabouts of his prize.

There came a day, alike other days, I was meditating as we sailed south. I felt in my core a light open up within me. In my mind the light was blinding. I saw around me a frozen land, glaciers spaced all around. I saw little flashes of a glowing arrow and glowing eyes. As suddenly as the vision came, it went, leaving behind the whispers of spirits growing louder in my ear.

Zuko quickly opened the door to my room on the ship, it squealed open, "I located the Avatar."

I kept my back to him and focused on the candles around me which helped control my breathing, "And how can you be so sure its him?" I asked him.

I could hear his temper rise, "There was a beam of light, it could have only come from an extremely powerful bender." I didn't respond, there was nothing to respond to, he put out my candles, "Lyn, we can go home soon." He said gently, "I'll get my honor back, and you can return to the life I want you to have." I lit the flames and continued to breathe. He shut the iron door behind him.

The next day we were shocked to see that an old firecracker went off and burned in the sky. Iroh informed us that there was an abandoned Fire Navy ship close by. Zuko took to his telescope, "I found the Avatar, and his hiding place." The wind picked up its pace, the voices of the spirits were louder than they ever had. We were getting close.

Before we made impact there was a rush around the ship to get Zuko and some soldiers in their armor. Even I was put in armor that I used to see Azula wear around the palace. As we were finishing preparations the ship tore through the ice that the small Water Tribe was stationed at. I took my place next to Zuko with soldiers all around us to protect us from the possible threat these people posed.

Zuko spoke to me, always looking ahead, "I don't want you going out there. It may be dangerous." I tried to protest but the soldiers around me took me by the arms and removed me from sight as the front of the ship barreled down into Water Tribe territory. I was forced to stay in my position.

The gate opened to show a small population of only a few dozen people. There were no men, except for the young man who came barreling towards Zuko, he easily defended himself. I watched as Zuko interrogated the town. He sent a blaze of fire at the crowd. That's when I knew I couldn't just sit back and watch. I shoved the soldiers out of my way, and for the ones who tried to control me got a swift flame in their face. I made it to the ice as Zuko pulled an old woman from the crowd. "Zuko! Stop." I commanded, "These are innocent women and children." He shoved her back into the crowd. The young man who was defeated once by Zuko came for another round and was easily defeated again.

Out of the blue, a young boy riding a penguin came from underneath Zuko, knocking him to the ground. Upon recovery his fists produced a flame. The young boy held his staff and was dressed in traditional Air Nomad clothing, mostly robes that one would find Monks wearing, and had a definitive blue arrow on his forehead marking an air master. I knew right away this was my Avatar. Zuko realized this was his prize. The two duked it out, an battlefield of air and fire. The young bender stopped, seeing the fear of the children's face, "If I go with you, will you leave these people alone?" Zuko nodded. Soldiers came to take him, I got to him first and brought him on the ship. I heard a girl crying for him not to go. I gathered from her this young boy's name was Aang. Immediately upon boarding the ship backed away from the village as promised.

"I thought I told you to stay on the ship." Zuko spat.

"I never said I would."

Aang looked confused at the relationship between Zuko and I. He didn't need to know. Zuko looked angry at me, I knew I would get an earful later. He wasted no time and took Aang's staff. "This will make an excellent prize for my father. Put this in my chamber" he shoved the staff into Iroh's arms, who passed the command to another crew member. "Take him to the prisoner cell." I started to take him there, "Not you." He commanded. I let the other crew members take him. They took him away from us.

"What kind of stunt was that?" He asked me angrily.

"I couldn't stand by and watch you hurt those innocent people!" I argued.

"They're all the enemy! They aren't one of us. None of them can be trusted."

"So now I can't be trusted." I took offense to his bias.

"You're one of us."

"No, I'm an Air Nomad, that's how I was raised. I was raised knowing limits and compassion. You were raised learning how to hate everyone, you never learned compassion!" I stormed off to the metal room we shared. He came in a few minutes later after my temper had settled. He picked up the staff and admired it, "I can watch your precious prize." I snapped at him, "I promise I wont run off with it."

"I trust you." He left me alone.

I don't know where he went from there. All I know is that I heard commotion coming from the hallway. I saw Aang ferociously trying to find his staff. As he passed the room I pulled him inside and shut the door quickly. "Don't hurt me" he begged. I stood in front of him with staff in hand. I gave it back to him, "Just like that?" He asked me.

I nodded, "I'm not your enemy Aang."

"Well then why are you with the people who want to hurt me?" He was so innocent.

"My job is to protect you." I handed him my amulet as proof of my status.

"You're my Guardian!" I said loudly.

"Yes, but they don't know that." Aang smiled at me. I put my hands on his shoulder, "Listen to me closely, this conversation never happened. The only ones you tell are the ones you trust the most. Do you understand?" He nodded, "Other than those few, you tell no one about me." I could hear footsteps coming down the hallway. I couldn't take the chance of it being Zuko. Aang handed my amulet back to me. I took a deep breath, "Attack me," I whispered to him.

"What?" He quietly exclaimed.

"We need to make it look like we were fighting." Aang was hesitant, "If you don't this will look suspicious." I took the incentive and threw a few fireballs his way, he defended against them, throwing me against the wall. "Be safe." I said with an effort. Aang ran for his freedom.

Zuko didn't see his escape, he only saw my condition, he ran to my side, "He did this didn't he?" I nodded and Zuko ran in pursuit of the Avatar.

I didn't see much of anything after that. Iroh came to my aid, he asked me what happened, I answered him simply, "I did what I needed to do."

Together we made our way to the deck. Zuko wasn't there battling as we expected, soldiers weren't around. Aang was on deck with his flying bison, the boy who attacked Zuko, and the girl who called his name as we took him prisoner. I sent Aang a small breeze, his friends felt it too. They began to panic, soldiers came to my aid to attack. The girl attempted to water-bend, it was clear that she was never trained, she froze the warrior boy. And on accident, but to her benefit froze the soldiers that were in her pursuit. Zuko was hanging on the side of the ship for his life but he was able to make it back on board. The three took off on the flying bison. Iroh and Zuko sent fire balls in their direction. Aang knocked the fireball into the glacier. We became stuck in the South Pole, but I thanked the spirits that he got away safely.

I'm hoping the next chapters to be better than this, I didn't know exactly how to incoorporate the two stories together. But I like how it came out in the end. Thanks for reading, and please review.

-Amanda


End file.
